


Diplomatic incident ? Vol.2

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, Reverie, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Wapol tries to make Shirahoshi cry.





	Diplomatic incident ? Vol.2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kidha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidha/gifts).



Wapol spots Shirahoshi lounging by the swimming-pool and makes his way towards her. "You over there. You're the mermaid princess, what are you doing here ?"

Shirahoshi doesn't dare approaching the weird-looking man. She steels herself as she answers, "I came here to see the surface."

"But you belong to the sea, your disgusting species should be hidden in the depths. If you're here you're grounds for being hunted, eaten, or both."

The mermaid princess gulps, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "But we want to relocate to the surface... We're not disgusting, we don't belong to the depths, and you're mean."

"Oh, my, what a crybaby", the tin-jawed man teases, "Where's your momma so you can cry into her skirts ? Oh wait, she doesn't wear skirts because she's a disgusting fish too."

Shirahoshi swallows her tears but her voice wavers as she answers, "My mother is dead."

Wapol erupts in mocking laughter, "Maaahahahaha ! Even better-", but he cuts himself when he feels a presence behind him. He turns around.

"You are despicable", Fukaboshi says.

"Disgusting", Ryuboshi adds.

"And really mean-la-ti-do", Manboshi sings.

The King of the Black Drum Kingdom feels cold sweat running down his back as he assesses the three mermen towering him. He gulps, "I was j-just joking..."

Shirahoshi pouts, "No you weren't."

Fukaboshi smiles, all teeth bared. "Yes you were. And now you're leaving."

And Wapol does leave, and fast.


End file.
